


Lost in the Woods

by yayenchan



Series: The Show Must Go On [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Apparently so is the author, Disney Songs, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Longing, M/M, Romance, Scott is a disney kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan
Summary: Again, you're gone, off on a different path than mineI'm left behind, wondering if I should followYou had to go, and of course it's always fineI probably could catch up with you tomorrowThe Pathfinder needs a break, but Tann has always been a pain the ass since the very beginning. Well enough is enough, responsibilities be damned.Events before "Coffee". This is what happened when Scott belayed Tann's order to return to the Nexus.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott & Reyes Vidal, Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Series: The Show Must Go On [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609678
Kudos: 12





	Lost in the Woods

“Of all the stupidest reasons to..” Scott growled and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he stood at the bridge looking over the setting sun of Kadara Port, having just finished a call asking why they have to return so quickly to the Nexus. The steady hum of the Tempest’s engine underneath him that normally helps in calming him was not doing its wonders.

It was supposed to be their shore leave, after the events in Meridian, they were due a well-deserved vacation. They were all looking forward to the party that Kadara was throwing for them. Something the Charlatan had arranged for the Pathfinder team as thanks for bringing the Vault back online a day before. They had seen the preparations being made, the “celebration” back in Meridian paled in comparison to what was blooming around the port.

Reyes was leading him to the previous Outcast HQ earlier today. They were in bliss, just enjoying the time they have brought themselves. A bright smile on his lips and a twinkle of joy in his eyes. When Scott was alerted by the order for their immediate return. It hurt to see that wonderful visage of a happy Reyes disappearing, replaced by sadness and inevitable acceptance.

He was jolted from his thoughts by Kallo speaking.

“Pathfinder? Should we go?” Kallo asked, his finger hovering over the controls.

“Regretfully, yes.” Scott whispered his arms braced on to the bridge controls, his head bowed, knuckles white from gripping the edges of the metal.

Kallo and Suvi looked at each other with worried looks on their faces at the state their Pathfinder was in. They know that they have been called to the Nexus for a meeting by Tann to discuss about the vault in Kadara. As to why the debriefing of the mission can’t be done via vidcon since that was how it was always been with the other golden worlds, was lost to all of them.

Lately the demands of the Nexus leadership were getting petty by each request. Even if the problem doesn’t need the Human Pathfinder’s input they deem it necessary to have the him be the decision-maker. It seems like it was Tann’s way of trying to say that if something goes wrong that Scott was the one to be blamed.

Tann was teetering at the edges of Scott’s and the rest of the crew’s patience. He wonders if he can quit this job, but the thought of anybody else in his team to get the full brunt of Tann’s incompetence was not something he’d like to subject anyone to.

Despite his efforts to try and not be affected by the ridiculous order it was hard to hold on to control. He lifted his head and nodded at Kallo to start their ascent.

 _Scott, there is an incoming vidcall from the Charlatan._ SAM piped in, making him sigh heavier. He didn’t even have a chance to spend at least a day with Reyes.

"Patch it through my omni tool, SAM. I'll take it to my quarters."

There was a pause. _Understood._

He opened the call as he slid down the ladder to his quarters for a little bit of privacy. Having the team see him vulnerable and emotional isn’t good for morale and his dignity.

The screen popped up, an apology ready on Scott’s lips for his beloved but instead of Reyes it was Keema that showed wearing an amused and scheming kind of smile on her face.

His brow furrowed, stopping at his door. She didn’t say anything and just pointed the camera to an unusual sight. Scott’s eyes widened at what he was seeing.

Reyes Vidal was sitting in the middle of the room in front of.. _How in the world did they get a grand piano?!_

Reyes looked over at the camera and smiled though it didn’t reach his eyes. There was only a sadness in them that gave Scott a pang in his chest. He never wanted to be reminded how forlorn Reyes looked earlier.

"Quite unfortunate you couldn’t join us, Pathfinder, but as they say the show must go on." Keema's voice came and it seemed to be his beloved's que, as he bowed with a flourish.

Reyes started to press on the keys playing a familiar song that Scott remembered was from a children’s movie they watched one time in the Tempest together. Reyes even teased him about it, which ended in a very good “argument” in Scott’s bed. He put a hand on the ladder’s handle to hold him steady as he swooned when he heard Reyes’s voice came like a caress to him

_Again, you're gone, off on a different path than mine  
I'm left behind, wondering if I should follow_

_You had to go, and of course it's always fine  
I probably could catch up with you tomorrow_

That was already enough for Scott, responsibilities be damned, Tann can just shove whatever he has to say to him up his cloaca. Scott climbed up again heading towards the airlock. "Kallo change our course this instant." Scott ordered as he grabbed his jump jet putting it on for an idea that just came to mind.

He heard Suvi and Kallo snicker, he was about to question why but he just shook his head, he’ll just ask them later. He opened his comms as he walked to the cargo bay. Explaining to the rest of the team takes time he doesn’t have if he wants to make it to Reyes. “Kallo, Back to the port, open the hatch and get me low enough to do an air drop.”

“Understood, pathfinder.”

Scott could hear the grin on Kallo’s face as well as a few more snickers from the comms. He looked down at his omni tool to continue watching his boyfriend fondly still playing handsomely on the piano.

“Go get him, Scott.” Sara yelled over the comms.

“Let’s just hope this doesn’t have repercussions.” Cora reminded him.

“Well Tann can just shove—" Peebee’s comment was cut off by Kallo’s update.

“Nearing the port, Ryder.”

The hatch opened slowly showing the port getting bigger and bigger, the air whipping his hair. He smirked mischievously at the fact that he’ll be able to surprise Reyes at least once. Scott didn’t bother with any kind of armor as he was confident with his biotics to help with softening his landing. Nobody was attempting to stop him and if they did, he’d just jump off anyway. Scott continued to watch his boyfriend sing passionately while getting ready for Kallo’s signal.

“SAM, load Adept profile.” Scott said in their private channel.

SAM ever the voice of reason decided not to be one today, "Understood, Scott." He felt the surge of his biotics envelop him. He looked down at his omni tool, smiling fondly at the still singing Reyes _, I can still make it._

Scott smirked, "Lets startle a few people while we’re at it shall we?"

The inhabitants of the port all looked up at the sky taken aback by the low pass of the Tempest on the port. As they did all eyes widened to see the Human Pathfinder free falling. Before anyone could say anything, the locals screamed in alarm as he landed in the middle of the market making a huge dent on the metal floor. His body enveloped by the purple and blue aura of his biotics. He looked over at his omni tool, grinning. “SAM, load Explorer profile.”

Before anyone can ask he zoomed through towards the throne room, a few people rubbing their eyes as he dematerialized, seemingly passing through the door that had no indication of it having been opened at all.

Scott came in, surprising Keema and some of the other guests that had gathered. He put a finger on his lips as he approached the piano where his lover had his eyes closed still singing, his face scrunched at the emotion he was imbuing on to his performance.

 _But I'll wait for a sign that I'm your path_  
'Cause you are mine  
Until then, I'm lost in the woods

Scott grinned, the meaning of the song not lost to him, how lucky was he to have someone like Reyes. Smart, Talented, Loving, Dedicated Reyes.

_I'm lost in the woods_

Scott let out a breath. He was in awe at this man as he finished the song, his voice catching at the last note from the emotion. A man he knows is made of secrets, calculating and always in control. A man who charms and lies his way through most encounters, here at this moment, honestly showing his longing to him and anybody else who was watching his performance. _What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as Reyes Vidal._ He thought as he grinned at the still unaware man.

Reyes’s fingers lingered on the keys of the piano, his head down trying to fight another wave emotion that was trying to shake his control. He was supposed to sing a different song for Scott.

He had it all planned, a romantic gesture to celebrate Scott and the rest of his team. But as always duty comes first. He understood what that requires, so he just chose to smile at Scott earlier and chose this song instead. It might have been selfish and petty of him to sing a song like that, but it sent the message. Who knows how long Scott would be gone this time. At least he knows how much he means to him. Scott really is his path.

"Glad I made it just in time, it sounded even more sexy in person."

Reyes head snapped up, seeing Scott smiling lovingly at him. Scott caressed his lover’s cheek.

"Scott? But I thought—"

He chuckled "Tann can suck it, I'm on a well-deserved shore leave." Scott leaned down and kissed Reyes lightly on the lips, "Sing me another song?"

Reyes let out a shaky breath, the longing changed to desire and grinned up at his beautiful boy. "As you wish," he whispered against Scott’s lips. He turned towards the piano and was about to start a new song but his brow furrowed, as a thought came to mind. "Docking still takes quite some time, how did you get here so fast?"

Scott smirked at him and kissed him again, briefly making him forget the unusual quickness of his return. "It's a secret. That song please."

Keema just giggled, her hand on her mouth continuing to film the whole thing for the benefit of the others back in the Tempest who were included in the call.

After the celebration, as Reyes and Scott were walking hand in hand to go to the elevator down to Tartarus to have a little bit of privacy. Reyes stopped in his tracks seeing the small crater like dent in the middle of the market. "What happened there?"

“Oh that? That’s nothing, I don’t know what would have caused that” Scott said in a hurry trying to pull his lover away from it. Reyes didn’t move.

Scott is fidgeting, looking a little uncomfortable and sheepish, seemingly trying to avoid it altogether.

Reyes’ eyes widened having pieced the puzzle one by one seeing his reaction. "Scott Michael Ryder.” Reyes growled in a scolding tone that Scott recognizes making him shiver.

“What.did.you.do?”

Scott laughed nervously now trying to pull away from his boyfriend’s hold on his hand. "I didn’t want to just hear you sing on video so I.."

“You what?” Reyes raised an eyebrow.

“I airdropped without armor and just used my biotics?”

Reyes was stunned and caught Scott's face in his hand. "You are such a reckless bastard!"

"But I'm your reckless bastard." Scott pouted making Reyes chuckle and kissed him passionately.

Scott was 'scolded' thoroughly later on by Reyes when they got back to Tartarus with the sound of the music muffling the sounds from within the private room.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to imagine that Reyes can sing seductively as well. He's done some odd jobs so a pianist and a singer in a bar or a classy place wouldn't be hard for him?
> 
> But the piano? Most likely smuggled from the Nexus, something as classy looking as the Nexus would have some instruments like that once their settled down. Classy places usually have them, right?
> 
> Song: Lost in the woods - Jonathan Groff


End file.
